


Girls Night

by Geradsredskittle666



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: ADHD Hawkeye, Abandonment Issues, Actually adhd author, Autistic Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Bisexual Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce, Hawkeye covers for lesbian nurses, Hawkeye does nails, Hawkeye doesnt really have sex with the nurses, Hawkeye gets pampered, Hawkeye wears nail polish, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, actually autistic author, the nurses look after hawkeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: Hawkeye and the nurses have an arrangement, and not the kind you think! Hawkeye is always invited over to their girls nights. Mostly just an excuse to paint Hawks nails and have Hawk get pampered, though it did run away from me abit, in a good way.  ADHD!Hawkeye, Autistic!Hawkeye, Neurodivergent!Hawkeye.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Girls Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MASH or any of its property. I make no profit off this work and do not intend to. I write to entertain. 

**Pairings:** none yet probably Hawk/BJ

**Warnings:** war, depression, anxiety, ptsd, trauma, war related trauma, period typical homophobia,  abandonment issues . 

**Summary:** Hawkeye and the nurses have an arrangement, and not the kind you think! Hawkeye is always invited over to their girls nights. Mostly just an excuse to paint Hawks nails and have Hawk get pampered, though it did run away from me abit, in a good way. ADHD!Hawkeye, Autistic!Hawkeye, Neurodivergent!Hawkeye.

**Spoilers:** none

**AN:** Bonus points if anyone can get the referances from his nail polish colours!

Start

It’s one of the rare moments where he can truly relax. Sitting here in the tent, surrounded by the nurses, he can only imagine what everyone will say tomorrow. What they will think. The famous Hawkeye, terror of the nurses! The man for whom no act is too obscene, too perverted! 

But it’s really not that complicated. For Hawkeye, the act of helping someone is much more fulfilling than sex. Whether it’s making everyone laugh or just providing entertainment (or gossip). Whether it’s looking after BJ in anyway he needs. Or even just sex. 

So here he is, hanging out with the nurses, and paint a nurses nails with some reddish orange or “sunrise orange” as the bottle says. He is an irreplaceable fixture among the nurses. Not for his sexual exploits but because he belongs among them. He is willing to gossip with them but he is also willing to listen. He is willing to help them anyway he can. Whether that’s repairing things or painting their nails. He is welcome in thier world. 

He finishes the first hand. “Next hand, my princess!” He playfully jokes, play acting a Disney prince. They laugh, some even blush. He is not surprised. He knows he is beautiful. He knows it can blind a girl (guys too) to his not so beautiful heart. It doesn’t help that he has always been softer than his male peers. More emotional. Without a trace of true violence (unless he has to right some wrong). He has used this to his advantage before. He starts the next hand and they swap gossip. He is quickly distracted and has to be reminded to get back to the task. Still, by the time he finishes it looks good. 

“Who is next?” He asks. 

The girls exchange a look that can only mean trouble. “I think we should paint your nails next!” They say with a playful yet determined smirk. 

It’s his turn to blush now. Not because of the attention, he has become comfortable with that, but because this like two friends exchanging gifts, tokens of appreciation that cement friendships. He feels incredibly touched, but something at the bottom of his stomach is churning. His never had trouble making friends, but he struggled in keeping them. They all left eventually. He knows that’s just the way it is, people leave him. Nothing is forever. Happiness is fleeting. 

When he blinks back into reality, colours are being shoved in his face and he can’t decide. The girls are still eagerly discussing the colours and treating it seriously. If he weren’t so nervous, he would have laughed. Finally they turn to him, “Close your eyes. We want to surprise you!” They say excitability. 

He trusts them. The nurses wouldn’t intentionally harm him in any way. So he settles on one of the bunks and holds out his hands, closing his eyes. They giggle and gossip, including him, and it feels just as effortlessly natural. A cup is pressed into his hand, “tea, Hawkeye. Lemon.” A nurse says, and he can feel the welcome in her voice. 

He sips the tea, with his free hand while they paint his nails and giggle. 

“How do you keep your nails so nice?!” A nurse asks. 

“How do you keep your hands so soft? Scrubbing in and out is such a ordeal on my hands!” Another says. The others make noises of agreement. 

He is happy to tell them. “I know a fabulous place in Tokyo. Though Klinger does an excellent job too.” He replies easily. 

He loves the way they touch his hands. Posing his hand to make it easier to paint the nail or just gently rubbing with thier fingers. He loves it. There was always something special about touch, something calming about the pressure of another’s touch. 

He barely notices when they finish the first hand and move on to the next. He is near enough to blissed out, feeling pure relaxation. They are still talking but it’s all background noise. They finish but he is too relaxed to react right away. Time stands still, and soon he feels thier touch again. At first he can’t figure out why, but he feels the a spot of slightly colder than usual. Hand cream, his brain supplies. The scent of strawberry reaches him. Strawberry scented handcream. Then a hand is gently applying pressure and effortlessly massaging the cream in. It’s heaven. Pure heaven. Thier chatter fades entirely. 

When he wakes up next, it’s daytime. His in one of the nurses bunks, his boots sitting on the floor and a blanket over him. He looks around nervously, the girls have already started to get ready for the day. “Uh...uh...” his trying to use his words but his too embarrassed “uh...sorry about that.” He manages. “You know, next time just send BJ to take me home. I shouldn’t have intruded.” He adds. 

To avoid the expected annoyed look, he stared at his hands instead and smiled. The first finger was painted hot pink, the next a lavender purple and the next a royal blue, with the pattern repeating. He liked it, it seemed fitting. He decided he was going to keep them as long as the nail polish lasted. 

A nurse rolls her eyes. “You needed the sleep” she says casually, shrugging like it doesn’t matter that a man spent the night in the female tent. “Besides, we wanted to repay you for taking care of us. We knew you would enjoy that.” She adds. 

His next question came out flippantly but it was the okay. This too was part of the girls night ritual. “So who did I sleep with last night? Or did I strike out?” He asks. 

The girls think it over. “Wasn’t it your turn Grace?” They ask. 

Grace nods. Then adds “What about Helen? The guys have been giving her a rough time. And just for refusing thier advances. I heard they were think of spreading a rumour that she’s a lesbian.” 

Helen snorts, “well I am! Last I checked I wasn’t the only woman in this tent who also likes woman.” She says with a chuckle. 

Grace gives her a pointed look. “Yes, but if you don’t want to spend time locked up in some padded cell while they try to rehabilitate you, you will want the men to think otherwise” she corrects. 

Grace turns to Hawkeye, “Okay so you slept with me, but play it low key but clingy. You slept with Helen, play that one obnoxiously. Brag about it even. You wanted to make it a trifecta but Nancy wouldn’t let you. Something about being better than option three. You know, not your first priority, like she’s not as pretty as me and Helen.” She decides. There are nods all around. 

He nods, accepting this. This is also part of the service he offers. He can give them a reputation as a woman who enjoys sleeping with men, hiding the fact that most of them don’t. Or play both sides. 

He puts on his boots and smiles at them, he is truly greatful for what they did last night. He leaves the tent, making sure to be seen. He pretends to ignore the stares. It’s expected from him, but it’s also daring; a woman’s tent is forbidden land. To spend a few secretive hours is one thing, but a whole night? That’s daring. 

He makes it to his tent where BJ is still sleeping. He stays up. 

They make it to the mess tent for breakfast, He spots Helen a few tables away “You know that better offer I got last night.” He whispers loudly to BJ. 

BJ raises an eyebrow. 

“Actually it was two better offers, almost three but that’s not the point. See the nurse in the corner? The really hot one!” Hawkeye rambles. “Yeah, that’s the first of the lucky ladies! It was incredible! I was thinking of making her my Wednesday girl! Oh and there’s the other lucky lady! Think I should press my luck?!” He continues. By now everyone is rolling their eyes, and Margaret looks like she might burst with indignation. 

Still, Hawkeye grins and walks over to the nurses table. They roll their eyes too, “What do you want?!” They asks, exasperated. 

He winks at Grace, who makes a disgusted face.

“You really think your all that don’t you?” She says, challenging him. 

He grins. “Why don’t I ask Helen about that?” He replies confidently. Before smacking her ass without any warning eliciting the expected embarrassment and horrified gasp. 

He grins again and “So, Nancy, how about tonight? You missed out last night, but I’m a fair man.” He offers. 

Nancy glares at him. “After the way you treated me! Like the third prettiest girl in the room?” She answers coldly. 

The men are rolling their eyes at her. The wemon look outraged. He has the attention of the room. His work is done. He winks at them, “You know where my tent is!” He says and walks away. 

The gossip and rumours run amok. He has done his work. 

When he leaves the mess tent he is ambushed by Margaret. She stronger than most of the guys on base and has the balls to do what she says she will! So when she grabs him, he surrenders. She lets him go, but still glares. “What was the meaning of that disgusting display?! And why are your nails painted?” She demands angrily. 

Should he tell the truth? His sure that she won’t turn in the nurses. He forgets to answer her. 

“If I find you have been mistreating my nurses, there will be hell to pay!” She threatens and lets him go. 

He is relieved to see her stalk away.


End file.
